Operation Endgame
by subway20
Summary: (Almost) Canon. What if Alison was the instrument of a Paily reunion? Yes, you read it right.
**A/N: This story is set after the time-jump. Everything is pretty much canon, except for Paige (of course). Let's assume, for the sake of this story, that Dr. Rollins is one of the good guys, and truly in love with Alison. Oh, and there's no Spaleb (not that I have anything against this ship, but it just didn't fit with the story).**

 **Emison fans, you're welcome here, of course, but be warned, this is a Paily story... ;)**

 **Paily fans... this is for you.**

 **The wonderful siophiefandom was (again!) my betareader for this story. Thank you so much!**

* * *

Paige sighed and pressed the answer button on the intercom. The morning had been hectic - with customers complaining nonstop about the latest device, and her boss being frantic because of said complaints.

"Yes, Lexie?" she asked, as politely as she could muster. It wasn't the young receptionist's fault that the workday had been, so far, close to a nightmare.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, Miss McCullers, but there's someone for you," Lexie said in an apologetic voice.

"Does this someone has an appointment?" Paige asked with a sigh.

"Um, no, not really. But she says it's really important, and that you know her."

"What's her name, Lexie?" Paige asked with more impatience in her voice than she intended. She really, really needed her lunch break, and a coffee. And probably coffees, plural.

"A... a Miss DiLaurentis?" Lexie said in an uncertain tone.

Paige frowned. _What? Could that be..._

"...Lexie?" she asked after a beat. "What's... what's her first name?"

"Um, wait... thank you... it's Alison, Miss McCullers."

The intercom went silent as Paige let out a deep breath. Her mind was racing. _Alison DiLaurentis is here? 'The' Alison? To see me? But why? Did something happen?_

"Miss McCullers?..." Lexie's voice buzzed through the intercom.

"Yes... yes, I'm still there. Let... let her in."

She straightened her position in her desk chair and couldn't help but take a quick look at her reflection in her pocket mirror. She looked fine. A confident, self-assured business woman. Not an insecure teenager anymore. There had been a lot of water under the bridge since Rosewood.

So why was she feeling so uncomfortable?

Almost immediately, a blonde woman entered her small office, looking equally uneasy. She was smiling, but it wasn't the trademark 'DiLaurentis smile' that Paige remembered - the cocky, almost predatory grin. This version of Alison seemed more mature - and, oddly, less daunting.

"Hello, Paige," the blonde woman simply said.

"Alison," Paige answered.

"You must be surprised to see me," Alison said, stating the obvious.

Paige raised a brow and just nodded. She was speechless. _Get a grip, McCullers_.

"Can I take a seat?" Alison asked, her eyes scanning the room.

"Um, yes, of course," Paige answered, motioning the girl to sit on the chair in front of her.

"Nice office you have here."

"Um, yes, it is... I've just been promoted. Business is going well, and..."

"And you're doing well, too. It shows. I'm happy for you."

Alison's tone wasn't ironic, but Paige couldn't help but grunt _. What are we doing, small talk?_

"Why are you here, Alison?" she asked sharply. She saw the young woman stiffen, and she quickly added, her voice shaking lightly: "Is... is everyone all right? The girls?"

"Everything's okay, Paige. Everyone's fine. _She_ is fine." _As far as I know, but that's another story._

Paige closed her eyes briefly. Thank god. She had cut ties with her Rosewood past, but that didn't mean she didn't care about her former friends anymore. Or girlfriend, as in Emily Fields, specifically.

"Good. I'm...relieved. But, why are you..."

"Why am I here? Well, I had to see you, Paige. And I happened to be in San Francisco, so..." The woman let her words linger.

Paige cringed internally. _What_ _'_ _s with all the mystery?_

"Please, Alison. I have no time to waste, and I guess it's the same for you. So spill it," she said in a firm tone.

"Wow, straight to the point. I guess you haven't changed that much, McCullers."

The two women stared into each other's eyes for a while, an odd replaying of their teenage rivalry. But unlike before, Alison DiLaurentis was the first one to lower her eyes.

"Okay, Paige. I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, and for making you uneasy. I didn't mean to. As I said, it's important."

"And you couldn't phone or email me first?" Paige asked, still puzzled.

"I wasn't sure you'd want to see me," Alison answered with an almost apologetic smile. "And who could blame you, really?"

"A lot happened since high school, Alison," Paige said, cutting her off. "And the past...is the past. I've moved forward. We all did, didn't we?"

"I guess so," Alison answered with a sigh. Paige was expecting her to keep explaining _why_ on earth she was here, but the blonde woman now seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Um, Alison? I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't have much time. I was about to..."

"To take your lunch break, I know. Your receptionist told me. Do you mind if I join you?"

Paige looked at Alison in disbelief. _Is she joking?_

"I will behave, I promise. And I really need to talk to you," her former enemy added. She sounded sincere, surprisingly enough, so Paige just shrugged.

"Okay then. Let's have lunch."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two women were sitting across from each other in a small cafeteria near Paige's office. Neither of them was eating, though they were both rather hungry.

Alison looked at Paige, who was absent-mindedly pushing her salad around her plate with her fork, separating the corn from the beans and the peppers. Paige McCullers might have changed over the years, but there was still something in her that recalled the insecure young girl she once was.

Holding back a smile, the blonde woman cleared her throat. "So..."

Paige looked up. "So..." she went on carefully.

"It's about time I tell you I'm here for. As I said, it's important."

"I'm all ears, Alison," Paige said with just enough irony to make the other girl understand that she wasn't fooled.

"It's not easy for me, either, Paige," Alison said firmly. "But I have to do this."

"Do what?" Paige was beginning to lose her patience.

"First, apologize to you."

"Oh, you did that. Once." Paige retorted. _That time with Emily as a witness_.

"I mean really. Then, that was..."

"You didn't mean it?"

"I did, but... you know. We were still very young, and angry. You, especially."

"Oh, so this is my fault, now?" Paige said rather loud, earning looks from the other customers. She dipped her head, blushing and cursing herself. _Chill, McCullers. You're a grown-up, now, for god's sake._

She was expecting Alison to fight back, but the other woman just raised her hands in an apologetic gesture.

"Sorry. That came out wrong. What I really want to say is... I'm sorry. Really, deeply sorry. For everything. Everything I did to you. For making your high school years a living hell, as you said yourself once. Please, can we bury the hatchet? For real, this time?"

Her tone was almost pleading, and Paige looked at her, still uncertain.

"Paige?..."

"I don't know what to say. It's just... it's..."

"Too late?" Alison asked, and Paige shook her head.

"No, I mean... it's unexpected. And I don't really know why you're doing this... now."

"I told you. I have to do it."

"What, is it one of the twelve steps in a 'making amends' program or something like that? 'To forgive myself, I have to be forgiven by the people I did harm to'? " Paige asked, trying to sound not too harsh.

Alison smiled. "Fair enough, McCullers. But it's not. It's more... something that I wanted to do for a while. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Well, not really, actually. I wanted to ask you something."

 _Here we are._

"I'm getting married. My wedding is next month. And I'd like you to be there."

 _What?_

The look of disbelief on Paige's face was almost comical, and Alison had to bite her lip not to laugh.

"And... who is the lucky... person?" Paige asked after she regained her composure.

"The lucky person is a man, and he's awesome. His name's Elliott," Alison said with a dreamy smile, before stopping when she saw Paige's expression.

"Wait, did you think I was gonna marry..." Alison began, and Paige dipped her head, blushing.

"Oh Paige, of course not. I would never... do that to you, or to Emily."

 _Please don't talk about her._

"Okay," Paige said after a while. "I'm happy for you, I guess. I still don't get why you want me to attend your wedding."

"Let's say... it's a peace offering, okay? I know it may sound lame, but I'd really like to have you."

Paige stared at the girl in front of her. She looked different, for sure, and it wasn't only because she was older. Maybe she was sincere.

"I don't know..." the auburn girl muttered.

"You don't have to answer now. Just think about it, okay? I will send you the invitation, and all the details you'll need. I've already got your mailing address."

 _Of course you do._

"By the way, how did you find me?" Paige asked, curious despite herself.

"Oh please. It might surprise you, but I read the business section now. I couldn't miss this article about the award you won for being one of the most promising young businesswomen in the Bay Area."

"Thanks," Paige said, a little embarrassed. "It wasn't that important."

"Don't sell yourself short, McCullers. You've got an impressive career so far. And I'm sure it's just the beginning."

Paige studied the woman in front of her, looking for any sign of teasing in her expression, but she found none. The blonde was sincere.

Alison paused to take a sip of her cup of tea.

"The article, though... mentioned the fact that you're single."

Paige stiffened. "Well, yes," she said in a defensive tone.

"Is it true? I mean, a gorgeous, successful girl like you."

Paige frowned. _What is she fishing for?_

"Oh please. You sound like my mother. "

"Sorry for that. So, there's no one?"

"No, no one, but... what is exactly your point, Alison?"

"Nothing. I was just checking."

"Checking what?"

"You know, for the wedding. If you're coming, I need to know if you bring a plus- one."

Paige snorted. "Yeah, of course. That's the only reason."

"Paige, you have to believe me, my intentions are nothing but good. I'd understand if you don't come. But just so you know, everyone is coming. Including the girls. All of them," Alison concluded with a smile.

* * *

The following week, the official wedding invitation came in the mail. Paige spent a lot of time at staring blankly at the card, printed on expensive light white paper, before opening it. It was true, Alison DiLaurentis was really marrying a Dr. Elliott Rollins.

The wedding was going to take place in Rosewood, on Saturday, April 7th. Alison had added a handwritten note for Paige: _'There'll be a room in your name booked at The Radley_.' Paige did a double take at the name, before reading what Alison added: _'Don't worry McCullers, it's not a sanatorium anymore - it's a very classy hotel. You'll see!'_

"I'm not even sure I'll go," a conflicted Paige muttered, while twisting the RSVP card in her hands.

Going back to Rosewood - it was tempting, but also scary. The small Pennsylvania town definitely belonged to her past, and bringing back high school memories... well, Paige wasn't sure that she wanted to. It was easier to focus on the present, on her successful business career, on her small but cozy home, on the new friends she'd made. Her life was on the West coast now. Her whole life. Right?...

* * *

Paige's flight was delayed, and she had trouble finding an available cab at the Philadelphia airport, so the wedding ceremony had already started when she finally made it to Rosewood Church.

She snuck in the back, stealing a quick glance at the altar.

She caught a glimpse of Alison in her white bridal dress, standing next to a tall black-haired man.

Surprisingly enough, there was only one maid of honor, who appeared to be... Mona Vanderwall.

 _Really?!_

She didn't see the other girls at first - the church wasn't crowded, but the first rows were full. Then she spotted them, the four of them, with their perfect, shiny hair (all) and their weird hat (Aria). _Some things never change._

But she only had eyes, of course, for Emily Fields. The still amazingly stunning Emily Fields, the girl who had stolen her heart so long ago, and who still had it.

* * *

"...So, the infamous rumor is true. Alison invited you, and you said yes. Who would have guessed?"

Paige turned back and smiled at the tall, slim woman behind her.

"I'm even more surprised than you are, Hastings," she said.

Spencer hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and hugging her former schoolmate and field hockey rival.

"It's about time, McCullers," she said in the other girl's ear.

"I know, Spencer," Paige whispered. She was more moved than she thought she would be.

Moments later, she was engulfed in a big hug by the one and only Hanna Marin.

"Paige McCullers!" the blonde squealed. "Is that really you?"

"I guess so," Paige said when Hanna let her go. "Yep, it's me. Nice to see you too, Hanna. Nice dress, by the way."

"I designed it," the blonde said proudly. "I've just started my own fashion business in New York city."

"I always knew you'd be a success."

"Aww, always the sweet talker, McCullers. By the way, have you seen Em yet?"

Paige gulped.

"Not yet," she croaked.

"Well, she's wearing one of my dresses, too. And she'll be delighted to see you!"

 _I'm not so sure of that._

Of course, they were all at the same table.

"Alison did the seating plan," Hanna explained. She said she wanted to give us the opportunity to catch up. Just the girls, the old gang. You know, with Spence in Washington, me in New York, Aria in Boston and Em in San Jose... we barely see each other anymore. So, the guys are at another table for the evening. But I'm sure they don't mind," she said with a wink.

Paige nodded, trying to process everything. _So, Emily is living in San Jose? I didn't even know. I guess we really are strangers now._

They made their way to their table, which was beautifully decorated, as was the whole ballroom. A huge bouquet of flowers stood in the middle. Paige quickly checked the names on the place cards. Her seat was next to Emily's. _Of course_.

She dipped her head, and didn't see Hanna waving at the two brunettes who were heading their way.

"Aria, Emily! Over here!" Hanna said excitedly. "This is our table, and look who I found!"

Paige was trying to smile casually, but her heart was beating wildly.

Aria gave her a broad grin, but the reaction of the other raven-haired beauty wasn't the one Paige expected.

"Is this a joke?" Emily snapped.

Paige's smile fell. "Um, hi... hello, Emily," she stammered.

"So it's true? You're back in Rosewood? You never, never came back, and you're here, _for Ali's wedding_?" Emily said, her tone ice cold.

"Well, um, I..." Paige said, taken aback. _When she put it that way..._

"Great," Emily mumbled while taking her seat next to Paige, but not looking at her. Paige was staring at her own hands, and looked like a sad puppy. Emily's reaction was worse than she had feared.

The silence was beginning to get heavy around the table, so Spencer cleared her throat. "Okay, some wine, anyone? We're twenty-one now, so we're officially allowed. No need to sneak around to drink anymore," she said in a forced chirpy tone.

Emily handed her glass to her friend. "Yes, fill it, please. I need it," she said gloomily. She downed her glass of wine in one gulp. Hanna opened her mouth to say something, but Spencer's glare dissuaded her.

Paige dipped her head, again. _Well, that went well._

* * *

Paige could hear muffled sobs coming from one of the bathroom stalls.

"Emily? Is that you?" she said tentatively, even though she knew the answer. She didn't know whether Emily even wanted to talk to her.

"...Go away, Paige" Emily answered after a while, sniffling.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Paige asked softly.

"Yeah, just do that. You're very good at that."

Emily's tone was harsh, but also desperate in a way, so Paige didn't move.

"Emily, I won't leave. And we need to talk. But not here, through a bathroom door. Please come out."

"No."

"Emily, please. Don't be childish. You can't stay in there forever. And it breaks my heart to hear you crying, I..." Paige couldn't finish her sentence. The stall door barged open, and Emily stood, a mix of anger and grief all over her tear-stained face.

Paige took a step forward, raising a soothing hand, but Emily stopped her. "Don't. Don't even touch me."

"Is it going to be like this now? Between us?"

"There's no _us_ anymore. You should know that. You're the reason for that."

"I never..." Paige sighed deeply. She, too, was on the verge of tears.

"I don't even know what you're doing here."

"I... I don't know either. Anymore. Alison convinced me, I guess, and..."

"Oh yeah?" Emily snapped. "And since when do you listen to Alison anyway? She's your new best friend now?"

"Of course not. But she came to San Francisco to talk to me, to... to apologize, and she said she wanted me to attend her wedding," Paige stammered.

"And you didn't think I was gonna be there, too?"

"Of course I did, Emily. And it was the main reason why I said yes. Believe it or not."

Emily snorted. "Yeah. Right."

"I was... I was really looking forward to seeing you."

"What for? To rub your perfect life in my face?"

"No, not at all. And... my life is far from perfect, Emily," Paige said softly.

"Bullshit. You gratuated from Stanford, you have a successful business career, probably a bunch of girlfriends, and I'm... I'm a mess. Oh god, now I sound like a jealous bitch. Why are you doing this to me? Why do I feel as if I'm seventeen again, when you're around?"

Emily's tone was more desperate than bitter, and Paige could see that her lips were beginning to quiver.

"Em..." she said softly. "Em, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

It was very difficult for her to find the right words, so she chose to act instead. She raised a trembling hand, and, with shivering fingers, grazed Emily's cheek. Against all odds, the raven-haired woman didn't stop her. She closed her eyes and sobbed.

"Paige, please...don't do that."

It was the first time since the beginning of the evening that she had actually said Paige's name, and the auburn girl couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope.

"Why would you think I'd had a bunch of girlfriends?" she asked, smiling softly.

Emily opened her eyes.

"What?" she said, confused.

"You just made an assumption about my 'perfect life' in San Francisco. About me having... girlfriends, plural. Where did that come from? You know I've never been a player."

"Yes, I know. Sorry. I'm just... I know it's none of my business, Paige."

 _Well, it is, if you still want it to be._

"Besides, you're probably engaged, or even married," Emily mumbled, looking down.

"Emily, listen to me," Paige said gently.

She waited for the raven-haired girl to look at her.

"You can ask me anything. And so you know, I have no one in my life right now. I mean, in my love life. I don't even have the time to _have_ a love life, actually."

Emily looked at her, skeptical.

"Really, Emily, I..." Paige began, before stopping. "Hey, you know what? I'd love to catch up with you. I mean, really catch up. I can tell you all about my not-so-perfect life, and you can tell me everything about... you. If you want to. But I'd rather do that... not here, and later. After all, we're here for Alison," Paige said, before adding with a grin: "Wow, do you realize what I just said?" _I guess some things do change, after all._

Emily managed a half smile.

"So... we should talk later, just you and me? Do you agree?" Paige asked, trying to sound casual, but her heart was hammering in her chest.

Emily took her time to process her answer, before whispering: "...Yes."

A few minutes later, just enough time for Emily to freshen up a bit, the two girls returned to their table and took their seats again. The other girls were trying their best not to stare at them, but Emily couldn't miss Hanna's questioning eyes.

"Yes, Hanna?" she whispered to the blonde-haired girl at her right.

"So, did you two talk? Did you figure things out?"

"Um, sort of," Emily muttered, still feeling uneasy. "We'll talk later. We have a lot... to talk about."

"You bet you do," Hanna said out loud, earning a warning look from Spencer.

But even the famous Hastings glare wasn't going to stop Hanna Marin.

"So, Paigey," the perky blonde asked. "Are you staying for long?"

"Um, no," Paige answered. "I'm just here for the wedding. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Ooh, so soon?"

"Well, you know, work duties, and all that."

"Yes, yes _, all that_." Hanna answered, her eyes narrowing. "And... where are you staying?"

"At the Radley, actually."

"Oh great, do you know that my mom actually runs the place?" Hanna said, her eyes sparkling.

"Really?" Paige asked, surprised.

"Yes, it's a crazy story..." Hanna began.

Spencer sighed. "We all know the story, Hanna."

"Yes, but Paige doesn't!" Hanna objected. "She's be gone for _so long_."

Paige coughed, and Spencer kicked Hanna's leg under the table.

"Ugh! Rude much, Hastings?!" Hanna protested.

Spencer opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the bride's arrival.

"Well, well, look at that, all my favorite girls," a radiant Alison said. "I'm so glad to have you all here," she added with a charming smile. "Can I sit with you for a minute? All this wedding protocol is exhausting, you have to believe me."

Without waiting for an answer, she took a seat between Aria and Spencer.

"I'm glad you could make it, Paige," she said to the auburn girl across the table.

"Thanks. I am, too," Paige answered politely. "Sorry I was late."

"No problem. The important thing is that you're here now," Alison replied, looking intently at Emily, who was fidgeting in her seat.

"Everything's okay, Em?" Alison asked.

"I'm fine," the taller girl answered, but the look in her eyes told another story.

"...Good," Alison said, her eyes locked with Emily's. "I want you all to have fun... and catch up."

She stood up and sighed theatrically. "I'd love to stay, but I have to be the perfect host. You know, mingle with everyone, even the boring ones. But I'll be back, girls!"

Before leaving, she leaned over Paige, and whispered in her hear: "Don't miss your chance, this time."

Paige looked at her, puzzled. _What the?..._

* * *

Two hours later, the atmosphere was a little more relaxed around the table, mostly thanks to Hanna's incessant but amusing babbling, Spencer's witty remarks, and Aria's natural kindness.

The excellent French wine had helped, too.

Paige and Emily hadn't talked much, but were now exchanging glances, and even small smiles from time to time. Not knowing they were thinking exactly the same thing. _She is still so beautiful, but why does she look so sad?_

They tried to listen to the newlyweds' speeches, and to Mona's bridesmaid speech (which was, actually, a little cryptic), but their minds were clearly elsewhere.

Somewhere between the wedding cake and the coffee, Paige leaned forward and whispered in Emily's ear: "How about we take a walk? I need some fresh air."

Emily nodded, and simply followed Paige outside.

Their exit, although discreet, was not lost on Alison, who smiled contentedly, or on Hanna, who whispered to Spencer: "My bet is on Paily."

"What? What are you talking about, Hanna?" Spencer asked, frowning.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "For someone so smart, you can be seriously dumb sometimes, Hastings."

Spencer let out a wry groan. "Please, enlighten me."

"Pai-ly," Hanna explained in a patient tone. "As in, Paige-and-Emily."

"Oh, yeah."

"I know their story is complicated, I know all the drama around those two, but well, I can also tell when _real love_ is involved."

* * *

The evening was beautiful, with the stars shining in the night and a soft, warm breeze in the air. Paige and Emily walked along the pier, just savoring the moment for a while. Then they sat on the dock, looking at each other hesitantly, and blurted out at the same time: "You first."

That made them laugh, and somehow they felt more relaxed after that.

They talked for almost an hour. They talked about the past, _their_ past, a little. But mostly, they talked about the present, about their lives. They didn't leave anything unsaid, even their fears, their grudges, and their hopes. They were honest with each other - for the first time in years.

When they came back into the ballroom, they both had tear stains on their cheeks, but they were smiling, and holding hands.

The party was now in full swing and most of the guests were dancing, including Alison and her husband, of course, but also Hanna, Spencer and their respective boyfriends. The bubbly blonde and the slim brunette exchanged a knowing look and a wink when they saw Paige and Emily joining the dance floor.

Fittingly, the next song was a slow song, and soon the two former lovers were in each other's arms, swaying lazily to the music, their eyes locked.

"See?" Hanna mouthed to Spencer. "I was right. Paily is endgame."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Wishful thinking, I know. That will never happen in the show, especially now :(**

 **But that's what fanfiction is for, right?... .**

 **More than ever, we need Paily fics. So please, read, review, even write a fic yourself, and spread the Paily love. Thank you so much for reading. I love you guys.**


End file.
